Too Much To Handle At Sixteen
by welshgleek
Summary: Canon up until Mash Up episode so there will be some Finchel in here, abuse, rape and pregnancy NOT PUCK DOING THE ABUSE, eventual Puckleberry. RATED M FOR A REASON. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you like this. It was inspired by leeleelayla5 and I thought that it was a good idea to do. I own nothing except my mistakes.**

Rachel's POV

My name is Rachel Berry and I am going to be a star. I am going to have my name in lights on Broadway. As soon as I graduate high school I am leaving Lima to go and live my dream in New York. I am anything but jelous the only reason that I told Figgins about Mr Ryerson was because I thought that there was an inappropriate relationship going on, it had to be done for the safety of the rest of McKinley's population.

I am walking down the hallways second day back after summer vacation when I see a signup sheet for the new Glee Club that is going to be formed. I wonder which teacher will be taking over, not many of the teachers here are overly keen on the performing arts, I personally think that it is because they were stuck in this dead end of a town and people with talents actually have a chance. I sign my name on the signup sheet and place a gold star next to my name, I do this because gold stars are my thing and also because they are a metaphor for the fact that I will be a star one day.

I turn to carry on walking down the hallways when I am hit square in tha face by a cherry slushy, thrown by Noah Puckerman. The hallways are filled with laughter and I feel humiliated, I thought maybe they'd find someone else to pick on but I guess I was wrong. I go to my locker for my spare set of clothes.

xxxxxGleexxxx

When I went to the first Glee club meeting I officially decided that we were terrible and that I was the only decent one in that club. There was Kurt who is almost a big of a diva as me, there was Mercedes who is all about singing songs that were sung by black people like Mariah, then there's Artie he is a handicapped rapper but personally I think that's as far as his talents go, finally there's Tina she is a Goth and she stutters so don't ask me how she'd cope with being on stage but there you go.

xxxxxGleexxxx

The next day I got slushied as usual and then I went about my day as usual. Finn the quarterback of our football team joined today and I must say he did fit the bill as my leading man. He's a great singer and is very cute; I think I may have a huge crush on him. I also think that I may have come on a bit strong when we were singing you're the one that I want from Grease, at least I have his attention now. We went to the Vocal Adrenaline invitational's and I must say that I am slightly terrified, how are we supposed to win if it's only me and Finn that can actually impress anyone. I may have made a fool of myself too, I said that everyone expects us to get together because we are the leads and what happens, he goes and tells me that him and that Quinn Fabray who has made my life a living hell is his girlfriend. Great. To top it all off Mr Schuester has announced that he will be leaving McKinley in two weeks to become an accountant, he has clearly given up on us too, so I'll have to hold the fort.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Finn didn't turn up to Glee practice, I confronted him and apparently because Mr Schue isn't going to Glee anymore, he doesn't have to go anymore, so I told him stop worrying what people think and to keep going to Glee, I wonder if he'll listen.

xxxxxGleexxxx

He did listen! We performed Don't Stop Believing in today's practice and we are in fact very talented, even if I do say so myself. I really hope that Finn finishes with that blonde bimbo and come to me instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I am trying to keep it as similar as possible to the series up until Mash Up so bare with me. Thank you for anyone who has added my story to their alerts lists or anyone who has reviewed. Enjoy this chapter.**

Rachel's POV

Mr Schue is back! I am not entirely convinced that it is a good thing though, he's making us do disco in a school assembly, that is horrifying. We won't win any more students over doing something that is clearly out dated and just awful. Something must be done, not only is the music rubbish but so are everyone's choreography.

xxxxxGleexxxx

When we all complained about doing disco, we thought that Mr Schue was going to let up when we sang Gold Digger, that I must say was awesome, but no Mr Schue is adamant about that God awful disco theme! It turns out that Mercedes has an incredible voice, she sang that opening lines of the song.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I have joined the Celibacy club, if I want Finn I must jump at every chance that I get.

"Where are all the boys?" I ask, there were only girls in the room and there were only cheerleaders, and I know for a fact that all of them except for Quinn had had sex. I mean Santana was amongst them and everyone knows that she lets boys have her whenever and wherever they want, she simply put was a slut.

"For the first half hour the boys and the girls are separated then we come together to celebrate what celibacy means to us all," Quinn answers in an icy tone.

"Oh so what do we believe then I mean I have my views but what are your views?" I ask, I know that I wouldn't give my correct answer away first I would wait until I wanted to hit back for that one.

"Say it with me girls," she commands and then they all start chanting and gyrating about the place saying something like "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing."

"Ugh," I groan under my breath. After ten more long minutes Quinn announces that the boys will now be joining us. This is what I have been waiting for; Quinn explains that today's activity would be to put a balloon between a boy and a girl and to not let it pop.

"Remember the sound of the balloon popping will make the angels cry," she finishes and then we start our activity.

I am paired with Jacob Ben Israel for God's sake; he is the most disgusting boy I know.

I look around the room and I see Puck grinding the balloon into Santana and saying stuff like "Ohh yeah." He is gross and has no shame.

All of a sudden we hear a balloon pop, I look over and whose is it but Quinn and Finns balloon.

"FINN!" she yells.

"I guess my zipper caught the balloon," he says making a feeble excuse.

Now is when I will make my actual views known.

"Oh please. Do you boys want to know a dirty little secret that no girls want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do-"I begin and get cut off by Quinn.

"No we don't we want to wait until we are married," she says.

"No we don't, look you guys can believe who you want but I am giving you the facts. It is impossible for teenagers to abstain, this is why contraception was invented, to prevent unwanted pregnancies," I finish my rant and look around the room, all of the girls were glaring at me and most of the boy's jaws were practically hitting the floor, well all of the boys except Puck who I noticed smirking in my direction.

"Don't ever mention the C word again or else," Quinn says disgusted.

"I'm going anyway," I say and storm out of the room.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I call an emergency Glee club meeting without Mr Schue.

"Where's Mr Schue?" Mercedes asks.

"He's not coming; he doesn't even know that we are having this meeting so we have to make it quick. I for one do not want to do disco for the assembly, who agrees with me?"

Everyone says, "I do."

"Well then this is what we are going to do..." I say and explain my plan.

xxxxxGleexxxx

We are waiting to go on stage in our simple blue tops and denim bottoms, girls are wearing skirts and the boys are wearing jeans.

Figgins introduces us after his announcements and then we take to the stage.

**Ah, push it  
Ah, push it**

**Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby**

**Get up on this!**

**Ow! Baby!  
Salt and Pepa's here!**

**[Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!]**

**Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it**

**Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good**

**Hey! Ow!  
Push it good!**

**Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby**

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it**

**Push it good  
P-push it real good**

**Ah, push it  
Get up on this!**

**Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing**

**Ah, push it**

Once we finished the song, everyone was up on their feet cheering. I can see Mr Schue's face and let me tell you it is not a happy one.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I get called to the Principals office and I get a scoulding and Figgins has decided that we are not allowed to perform anything unless it has balloons or Jesus in the title, great. Also Ms Sylvester has declared war on the glee club, just what we need.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Just when I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, the unholy trinity have joined the glee club. I personally think that they are spies but apparently Mr Schue has fallen for their innocent girl routine.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I have invited Finn for a vocal lesson, here he comes now.

"Hey," I say with a small smile on my lips.

"Hey, so you want to work on my vocals with me huh?" he asks me

"Yeah, so let's get started," I say. We work for about an hour and then I decide that it is time for a break.

I have set up a picnic for us on the stage.

"Sparkling cider?"I ask him.

"Sure," he answers and I pour him a drink, "The cups are like the airplane cups," he says with an adorable dopey smile on his face.

We look at each other for a lengthy period of time and then I say, "You can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," he replies.

He lays me down and looks into my eyes then he kisses me, this is my first kiss and it feels amazing, the he pulls away, makes a weird face and then spasms a bit. I realise that he just had a premature ejaculation; I guess I have a really good affect on him.

"I have to go. Don't tell anyone about this, and can we pretend it never happened?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply feeling totally rejected. He rushes off and leaves me on my own and he goes back to Quinn.

I finish the day by packing up and singing Take a bow.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for continuing reading. I hope you like this chapter. I own nothing but my mistakes.**

Rachel's POV

The unholy trinity are approaching me and I can say I am quite nervous.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn says, first name basis, why is she being so nice?

"Hello?" I say in a questioning tone.

"We've been thinking Rach, the choreography that Schue makes us do sucks. We need to get the best choreographer in all of Ohio," Santana says.

"Oh yeah and who might that be?" I ask, knowing full well but wanting to play dumb.

"Dakota Stanley, he works with Vocal Adrenaline and I can assure you if we want to beat them, we definitely need to up our stakes. Our choreography may get us through sectionals but we won't impress the judges at regional's that is for sure," Quinn says and I find myself persuaded.

We go to the Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal and find two girls throwing up in a garbage can, great.

We ask him about it and he says yes if we pay him an obscene amount of money.

We have done a car wash to raise the money, and surprisingly the cheerios helped. Mercedes smashed Kurt's window though whatever that is all about.

Get ready to work hard Rachel.

Pucks POV

"I hear that you are in a boyband coach," I say to my football coach.

"What does it have to do with you?" he asks me.

"I want in, chicks dig guys that can sing and play the guitar and well I want no I need more cougars so I want in," I answer him.

"Listen you little punk, you mess this up for me and I'll make your life a living hell you got that? We rehearse at Schues place Tuesday's at eight p.m." he says this while holding me up against a wall in the locker room.

"I'll be there," I tell him and he lets go of me.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I arrive at extra rehearsals in the choir room for the dancing and I find that Finn is joining the band too.

Mr Schue isn't half bad and even when me and Finn began fighting he sorted us out and taught us how to get loose.

After that our dancing hit an all time high which was amazing.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Tonight is the night of our big show. Apparently some famous guy is coming to visit us and that is the only reason Ryerson will be performing with us. I just can't wait to get out there with all those cougars watching me.

It's time for us to go on stage.

Come inside, take off your coat  
I'll make you feel at home  
Now let's pour a glass of wine  
'Cause now we're all alone

I've been waiting all night  
So just let me hold you close to me  
'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl  
To make love to me

Girl, you make me feel real good  
We can do it 'til we both wake up  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
And this is what I'll do

(I wanna sex you up)  
All night  
(You make me feel real good)  
I want to  
(I wanna rub you down)  
(I wanna sex you up)

Let me take off all your clothes  
Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah  
Let me light a candle so we can make it better  
Makin' love until we drown, dig

Girl, you know, it feels real good  
We can do it 'til we both wake up  
Girl, you know I'm hooked on you  
[. From: . .]  
And this is what I'll do, yeah

(I wanna sex you up)  
Make love until we drown  
(I wanna sex you up)  
([Incomprehensible])

Girl, you just make me feel so good  
I just wanna, I just wanna look at you  
Don't say anything at all  
Just lay back, and enjoy the ride, yeah

All I want to do is  
(I wanna sex you up)  
All night  
(Girl, you make me feel good)  
I want to  
(I wanna rub you down)  
(I wanna sex you up)

Make sweet lovin' all night long  
(I wanna sex you up)  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
(I wanna sex you up)  
Open up your heart, and I'll set you free

Oh, I wanna touch you in all the right places, baby  
I wanna make love to you, yeah  
All night, all night, yeah

Make sweet lovin' all night long  
Feels so right it can't be wrong  
Don't be shy girl, rescue me  
Open up your heart and I'll set you free

Wow the chicks loved it time for me to get some sweet lady lovin'.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Rachel POV

I now realise how stupid I was to push Mr Schue away and replace him with Dakta who did nothing for us except point out our insecurities, no one quit, well Finn nearly did but then I stood up to him.

I am so glad to have Mr Schue back.

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am going to put the rest of the episodes before Mash Up in this chapter so I can move along with the story quicker. Thank you to everyone who is reading. **

Pucks POV

A lot has happened in the past few days, I joined the glee club, I know whack right but I loved singing with Acafella's and so I joined the glee club and surprisingly I have stopped throwing slushy's and throwing Kurt in a dumpster, who said that I can't change?

Quinn told Finn who told me that she was pregnant, so I confronted her and found out that the baby is mine but she is going to her grave saying that it is Finn's, ugh she is a total bitch. Apparently I am a Lima Loser and that I would be a deadbeat like my dad, which is totally not true. I am a badass and people fear me, it doesn't make me a Loser in fact it makes me the opposite.

We also won a football game, first time ever I know but we did it. By dancing. The whole of the football team danced to single ladies by Beyonce and then Kurt kicked the winning goal. Amazing. This has just reinforced my growing positive opinion of the arts.

I also told all of the glee club that Quinn has a bun in the oven but not that it was mine.

Mr Schue brought a student that was in high school with him when he was younger because crazy Berry had gone AWOL. Put it this way she is great at giving head and is welcome back to McKinley any time. She left again to pursue her dream and she had an alcohol problem. Berry came back in time to finish our invitational performance.

Then Mr Schue decided that after our invitational going so well we have become too laid back and relaxed so he made us do a mash up boys versus girls' competition. Both teams cheated by taking Vitamin D to make them seem that more enthusiastic. Mr Schue was mad and said that the competition was over.

Then Finn and Quinn went to their first doctors appointment, I am so jelous I should have been there for her and saw MY baby for the first time, not some other guy! The glee club got split up because of Sylvester thinking that Mr Schue was being racist so, me, Berry, Finn and Quinn were left and me and Quinn had to harmonise in the background like fucking always. It's not fair that they ALWAYS get the spotlight. I also heard that Berry gave Jew-Fro a pair of panties to stop him running a blog post on Quinn's pregnancy; I guess she's not half bad after all. Ms Sylvester knows about Quinn.

So that is basically what has been going on in my life these past few weeks.

**Not partically happy with this but needed to get onto the mash up where Puckleberry date, sorry it has been slow starting but I am hoping that it will get better and I hope you will all like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where the story really picks up. I own nothing. Anything in italics are thoughts unless stated otherwise.**

Rachel's POV

It's been attack of the slushies this week! Us glee club members have resorted to wearing rain coats of all things inside so that we can clean off easier, well those members who are not jocks anyway. Finn and Quinn got slushied so that means no one is safe.

Speaking of jocks, here comes Puck with a slushy in his hand and heading my way I thought he was done with that now he's in glee too, guess I was wrong I brace myself for the cold, sticky substance to hit my face, after standing there for a few moments and feeling someone standing in front of me I open one eye.

"Relax Berry; I am not going to slushy you. In fact I bought you it to drink, it's grape, I know it's your favourite because the last time I tossed a grape slushy in your face you licked your lips before cleaning yourself off," he explains.

"Why though?" I ask confused at his change in behaviour, he may of joined glee but he's still a prat.

"Because, since Mr Schue set us that lame ass assignment for a mash up, I realised that there was no one better to work with than the one and only Rachel Berry. You have some great ideas so let's work together," he finishes.

"Sure come over to mine about six my dad's are out of town for a week so would you like take out for dinner?" I ask him.

"What? You're all alone; a midget like you wouldn't be able to defend herself. My mom would flip her shit if she found out I knew and something happened to you so I had better stay over yours this week," he says to me.

"That really won't be necessary..." I trail off when I see the look on his face.

"See you at six Berry," he says to me and walks off leaving me with slushy in hand.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Pucks POV

Well that was easier than I thought it would be to get her to work with me. Now that I am staying with her for the week it will be easier for me to get into her panties. You see I had a dream about Rachel coming in to my bedroom in a tiny as fuck white dress and wearing the Star of David, I knew there and then that the Good Lord wanted me to get into her pants. So here I am now trying to achieve that.

I go about the rest of my day thinking of ways that I can seduce that fine piece of ass.

I go home and explain to my mom about Berry being all on her lonesome and my mom practically begged me before I had chance to finish my sentence that I should go over there now, this minute, I didn't though I left my house at half five.

When I arrived at her house she showed me to the guest bedroom so that I could dump my stuff.

I go back down stairs and take in the smell of lasagne that just assaulted my nose.

"Smells good," I say to her.

"Thanks I decided against take out for tonight," she replies and sets the salad, wedges and garlic bread on the island that is in the middle of the kitchen. She puts two empty plates that are begging to be loaded with food there too.

"Dinner's served," she says to me.

"Great," I reply and load my plate with food.

While I was eating I was moaning and groaning and they sounded just like I do when I am having a good fuck. It wasn't a part of my seduction it seemed to be working by the way she was squeezing her thighs together, and I know from watching girls for the past couple of years that is a sure sign that they are turned on.

Once we had finished our food we clean up and then make our way up to her bedroom.

Her room is girly as fuck and has fucking Broadway posters everywhere but I'm used to girls rooms being as weird as fuck, after all I've been in enough of them.

She has been singing Christina Aguilera's What a Girl Wants for the past two hours.

"My ears ar starting to hurt, can we take a break?" I ask.

"Sure, what do you want to do now then we could watch a film or watch television," she says to me.

"Or we could make out," I say to her in a suggestive tone.

"Sure," she replies, she looks unsure but I'll rock her world.

Now we are making out on her bed, at first we were rolling around a bit but now we have settled on her being one top. We kiss for a bit longer and I find a place on the back of her knee that drives her wild.

Then we stop kissing, "What's the matter babe?" I ask because to me that was totally hot.

"I can't do this Noah," she says.

"Why, we're a couple of good looking Jews, its natural," I say while closing my eyes ready to kiss her again.

"No, I can't give myself to someone that isn't... brave enough to sing a solo or put up with a high maintenance girl like me," She says and so I say ok and get up and go into my room. This is going to be harder than I thought.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Rachel's POV

We are sitting in glee club and Mr Schue asks who has their mash up assignments and no one puts their hands up _I wonder what Noah is doing_.

"I have a song Mr Schue," Noah says, and I look at him with a shocked look.

"This song is for a personal Jewish icon of mine," he says.

Where it began  
I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became a summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands  
Touching hands  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I

Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?

One  
Touching one  
Reaching out  
Touching me  
Touching you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh no no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline  
I've believed they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good

"Wow," I breathe out.

The bell rings as a signal to the end of class so people get up and leave, me and Noah however are just caught in a trance.

Once everyone has gone I say, "That was amazing Noah."

"Yeah it was pretty badass right?" he asks me.

"So do you want to start dating or something?" I ask him after all I did reject him last night because he wasn't brave enough to sing a solo.

"If you want to," he replies and I confirm this with a kiss on the lips, he deepens the kiss and says, "Let's get home where we can have more privacy."

"Ok," I reply and we head to Noah's truck because he brought me to school today.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Once we get home, I try to unlock the door but it's pretty hard to concentrate when you have Noah kissing your neck.

When I finally get the door open we rush inside, I throw my keys on the table and he pushes me up against the door, causing me to moan.

We have a pretty heated make out session until I pull away to say, "Bed," and with that he throws me over his shoulder caveman style and then unceremoniously puts me on the bed. There's no need to shut the door so he doesn't.

He climbs back on top of me and starts kissing his way down my neck, he starts playing with the hem of my shirt so I let him know that it's ok for him to take it off. He mutters a "Fuck" when he takes in my topless form after taking my bra off. I take off his shirt and then he starts playing with my boobs and sucking on them.

"More Noah," I moan out.

With that he takes off my skirt and panties in one swift movement.

"Such a pretty pussy," he says huskily and I moan at his words. Before I get the chance he takes off his pants leaving him naked also. His cock is eight inches long and about three inches wide. _How will he fit?_

As if reading my mind he says, "don't worry you'll fit."

He starts kissing and licking his way down my body until he gets to my pussy.

His fingers trace my lips, "So fucking wet for me baby, you're dripping," he says to me. Again I moan at his words. Then I feel his fingers run up my slit gathering some of my wetness, and then he draws his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them like a lollypop. I moan and ask him for a taste and he happily obliges, apparently getting more turned on by this.

He then pushes two fingers into my pussy hole and starts pumping them slowly in and out until I ask for more. At this request he starts pumping his fingers faster and sucking on my clit.

"God Noah I'm so close," I moan out.

"Come for me Rachel," he demands and I come just like that.

"NOAHHH!" I scream out.

Once I have come down from my high, I sit up and go towards his cock. I dip my head and lick the precum of the tip and moan at the taste. I start licking his dick like I would a lolly pop and then I start sucking on him, only taking in the tip first but gradually go further and further down until he hits the back of my throat, I swallow around him and I can hear his moans and groans above me.

He pushes me away, "Did I do something wrong?" I ask I thought his moans and groans were of pleasure.

"No you didn't do anything wrong it's just that if you carry on like that we won't get to the main event," he explains.

"Ok," I reply.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks me.

"Yes," I say with a worried look on my face, what if he rejects me now he knows how inexperienced I am?

"It will hurt for a bit but I'll make you feel so good then I promise," he says to me and I nod.

He drags the tip of his cock up the slit of my pussy and then he slowly starts to push himself inside me, when he hits my barrier he does it quick and fast which I assume it's because it will be like ripping off a band aid. After I have adjusted to him I moan out, "Move Noah God do something." And something he does, he starts off slowly up until I ask for more and then he loses control and starts pounding into me hard and fast.

"I'm so close Noah," I manage out.

With that he starts rubbing my clit at a fast and furious pace to match his thrusts.

Then I fall over the edge hard and fast and I bring him over the edge with me.

Once he pulls out I sigh and say, "That was amazing." And my eyes flutter shut with his arms wrapped around me.

**So I decided not to put their whole relationship into one chapter so their relationship will end in the next chapter. Let me know what you think I love hearing from you. I will try to update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Rachel POV

I wake up this morning with my back to Noah but he has a pretty tight hold of me. I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he just pulls me closer and husks out, "You carry on doing that and you're going to have to finish what you started." I am confused at first but it only takes a few seconds to realise what he means, my ass is pressed up against his rock hard cock and I'm wiggling my ass, it must be turning him on.

"Let me go a minute Noah," I say to him and he hugs me tighter but then reluctantly let's go. I don't get up though I simply turn around to face him, then I kiss his lips, softly at first and then he deepens the kiss. He rolls us so that he is on top of me; he kisses and sucks his way down my body until he gets to my pussy.

He takes a long lick from my entrance all the way to just before my clit; he avoids that to tease me.

"God Noah more," I moan and thrust hips up to his face, I feel him smirk against me and thrust his tongue into my entrance, it's not long until he picks up the pace of his tongue.

"I'm so ugh close Noah!" I manage to get out.

When I say that he replaces his tongue with his fingers and sucks on my clit, hard.

That is enough to pull me over the edge, I come chanting his name. He laps up my juices until I am dry.

Once he is satisfied that I have come down from my high he flips me over so I am on my stomach and orders me to get on all fours.

Puck's POV

I look at her perky little ass and rub it appreciatively. Then I run my finger along her slit and moan at how wet she all ready was for me.

"Fuck Rachel, do you want my cock in our pussy, do you baby?" I ask her in a husky voice.

"God yes Noah, I want you to fuck me good and hard so that I'll be missing the feeling of your cock while we're in class today," she says in a sexy tone. Fuck she picks up on this dirty talk fast.

"As you wish," I say before thrusting into her at a hard and fast speed. She let out a large appreciative moan and I chant fuck over and over again.

I begin to thrust into her hard and fast just like I know she likes it. Her moans remind me of what I hear when I am watching my porn collection and it just turns me on all the more.

"God I'm so fucking close ugh Noah," she all but screams. I reach down and rub her clit because I need to come just as much as she does.

Next thing I know she is coming and taking me over the edge with her, we chant each other's names as we climax.

I roll off her and lie next to her.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I say to her.

She just hums in response and pulls away from my embrace to get ready for school.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Rachel POV

The days following the morning after the night before continued to be just like that. Sex a lot, we did talk quite a bit and got to know each other a lot more but mainly it was that fantastic sex that has left me satisfied after multiple orgasms each time.

Only problem is I can't see him being in it for the long haul I mean yes we have spent a lot of time together lately but I've seen the way he looks at Quinn and he doesn't look at me like that.

He's always glancing over at her in the choir room and I'm scared that he's going to leave me as soon as she asks him too, if she asks him to, but I can't take that chance. The way he looks at her is the way I look at him and I've fallen for him and hard.

I think I had better break up with him.

I get up from my seat in the choir room and go and search for him.

I find him watching the football practice since he chose glee over football.

"Hey," I say and sit next to him.

"Hey baby," he replies and leans in for a kiss.

"No," I say and turn my head away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asks me that's the first time I've refused to kiss him.

"I can't do this anymore," I say to him.

"Do what?" he asks clearly confused.

"Date you," I reply.

"Why?" he questions me.

"Because you're in love with someone else, I see you look at Quinn in the choir room all of the time and I can't be your second choice, I just can't. Look it was fun and maybe we can stay friends," I explain to him.

"Friends with benefits?" he asks and I knew that was coming.

"No, just friends," I reply.

"Then I'm not interested we weren't friends before and I don't want to be friends with you now if there's nothing in it for me," he says and I knew I had made the right choice.

"Glad to know all I was to you was sex. See you in glee," I say to him and walk off tears running down my face as I walk away from the boy I have fallen in love with.

**I hope you liked. Next chapter Rachel's life changes dramatically.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews and people adding my story to their alerts.**

It has been four weeks since I broke up with Noah and now I am waiting for a result that could change my life completely forever.

My timer goes off and I realise it is time to know if it will change or not.

I turn the stick over and there are two pink lines on the little screen, I'm pregnant. Shit. I did six other tests at the same time and one by one they all have the same result. I am going to be a mom at sixteen and pregnant. Fuck. I'm never going to achieve my dreams of being a Broadway star now.

Time to get ready for school.

My dad's are out of town on business so they are not here to question why I am eating a proper breakfast for once. I do hope that they support me; I will tell them tonight when they come home.

Oh no here comes the barf.

I throw up the contents of my stomach into the toilet and then flush the chain, clean myself up and put mouthwash and a pack of gum in my bag, just in case I need them.

I plan on telling Noah today, though I don't know what his reaction will be.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I walk into the choir room to find Finn beating Noah up and surprisingly Noah is just lying there taking everything Finn has to give to him.

I still haven't told Noah about my pregnancy, I plan to do it after glee as long as he doesn't end up in the Emergency Room that is.

Mr Schue walks in and rushes over to break up the fight with Mike and Matt helping him.

"Guys, we're a team. You two are best friends what's going on?" he asks them.

"I'm the real father of Quinn's baby and Finn found out from Mercedes who decided that it's not fair on him to be deceived and me from being blocked out of the pregnancy so she blabbed," Noah explains and I feel sick.

That explains the longing looks he kept giving to Quinn while we were together.

I can't tell him now he has too much on his plate, he wouldn't want to know about a baby that manhands is having.

I walk out of glee and I doubt anyone realises.

xxxxxGleexxxx

When I get home my father's are already there, no I am scared, I have to tell them that their little girl is having a baby. Shit.

I walk into the house and find my dad's in the living room.

"Hello daddies how was your trip?" I ask them.

"Good thank you pumpkin how have you been?" they ask me and I decide that I may as well tell them now, like ripping off a band aid right?

"Not so good, I need to tell you something," I start, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" dad bellows.

"I'm pregnant," I repeat.

"How the hell could you be so stupid? You're not even dating anyone," daddy shouts at me and he's usually the more understanding one.

"I did but we've broken up now," I reply hoping that it would ease the blow.

"You slut! You've thrown your career down the toilet and I am so ashamed of you that you either abort it or you leave," dad says to me.

"I'm not getting rid of it, I already love it with everything I have in me," I say to them, "where will I go? I have no friends so where are you going to move me to?" I ask.

"You'll go to your aunt Shelby's house. Go pack your bags," daddy says to me.

"Fine," I mutter and go upstairs to pack.

**Next chapter Rachel is in California. Let me know what you all think...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your reviews everyone they make my day. Glad you are enjoying the story. **

Rachel POV

I walk off the plane that I have just arrived in California in, and feel the sun hitting my skin. I go through baggage control and then get into my assigned taxi to San Diego.

When I arrive to my Aunt Shelby's beach condo, it's a pink colour building and looks quite large. I haven't visited here since I was five so I can't remember much about the place.

I pay the cab driver and he gives me my suitcases and then I head up to the front door. I knock and wait for an answer.

"Hello, Rachel it's lovely to see you," Shelby greets me.

"It's great to see you to, I just wish it wasn't because my father's sent me here in disgrace," I say with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Now, now dear, don't worry it will be fine and will all blow over, now let me show you around the house," she says to me.

"Ok," I say not convinced that my dad's will ever want me back.

She shows me around the apartment and it is stunning let me tell you. There are amazing beach front views and it's just fantastic, much better than Lima already. I am away from Quinn and Puck's happy family and I am getting on with my own life already, hopefully my father's will come around and I will eventually be able to go back home but for now I am happy where I am.

Puck POV

We are all sitting around in the choir room when I realise that Berry isn't in the room, and that shit is not kosher, we may not be on speaking terms but I still care about the chick. I didn't mean what I said on the bleachers I was pissed that she was the one breaking up with me and not the other way around.

"Guys, where's Berry?" I ask.

The room was filled with "I don't knows", "Why should I care?" and "Who gives a shit about manhands anyway." This is when I realise that everyone except me uses her for her talent; even fill was being horrible to her.

Then Mr Schue walks in and tells us to be quiet because he has news for us.

"Now guys, I know this is going to come as a shock to you but Rachel has left the New Directions, in fact she has left Lima altogether," he says and everyone begins to bitch about her, saying how she has left us to lose at regional's.

Once everyone has shut up, I ask, "Where did she go Mr Schue, did she audition for a Broadway musical or something and get in without telling us?"

"No actually she has moved to California to be with her aunt, her fathers have gone away on business and won't be back for at least a year, obviously Rachel couldn't stay at home alone for that long so she moved to California where I am sure that she will be very happy," he explains and then there are more bitchy comments about her and some that I don't even want to think about because they were that harsh.

xxxxxGleexxxx

_8 months later..._

"Ok now you're ready to push Rachel," the midwife encourages me.

I push and I push hard, then I take a long puff of gas and air.

"You doing great Rachel," my aunt assures me.

"3,2,1 push," the midwife says to me.

"Arghhh," I scream out and then my baby is out, they clean him up and puts him back in my arms. He was so worth the ten hours of labour I went through I already love hime so much.

"He's amazing," Shelby says to me.

"Yes he really is," I say and realise that I have happy tears falling down my cheeks.

I am so happy, my aunt has been there for me every step of the way, and I have a new loving boyfriend called James that is willing to take my baby on as his own, I have great friends too that didn't judge me and have been nice to me every step of the way.

I haven't spoken to any of the glee club since I left and I think that it is best that it stays that way, I realise now that they weren't real friends because if they were they would be there for me like my California friends.

"So what are you going to name him?" Shelby asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I am going to name him... Levi Noah Berry," I say, "I want him to have a Jewish name and although his father doesn't know about him I want Levi to have a part of his father with him all of the time."

"That sounds lovely," she says to me, "I'm sure one day you will be able to visit Lima again and maybe even move back and then tell Noah."

"Yeah, maybe. I can't help wishing that he was here now by my side while I gave birth to our son, my boyfriend instead of James, I know it's horrible to say but I have a connection with him and no one can ever take that away from me," I reply.

"It's not wrong to think that, I understand what you mean," she says.

Then she walks out of the room to get a coffee, once she has left James walks in. James was good looking, with gorgeous hair and a charming smile, his personality towards others and me for a while was the good guy Troy Bolton type, but now when no one else is watching he is a totally different person towards me.

"What do you mean that you wish that arsehole was here instead of me, I am your boyfriend and if you carry on saying things like that you will be sorry," he says to me in a harsh tone, "So how is our little boy then?" another thing is that he refuses to acknowledge the fact that I have had sex with someone else and yet I still haven't had sex with him, he likes to pretend that me and him created this baby and not Noah and I.

"He's great thanks," I say and hand Levi over to James, knowing that I would regret it if I refused to.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, there will be some abuse in the next couple of chapters and we will see how Rachel copes with the new life of being a mother also.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I had a reviewer saying that the idea for abuse is unoriginal and dumb, the reviewer was anonymous so I was unable to reply directly so I thought that I'd remind you all that I have only just started writing fanfiction's so, so far no fanfictions have remotely had the same story line as each other, I would also like to remind you I was given this as a prompt by leeleelayla5 and I am in fact enjoying writing this and most people are enjoying reading it apart from a few cynical people. Continue to let me know what you all think though so that if you have any queries/criticisms then I am able to let you know why I did that or what I think of your reviews...**

I arrive home to Shelby's house with Levi and I sit down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Shelby asks me.

"A nice cup of coffee would be amazing," I reply to her.

"Ok, sit down and enjoy the silence that you have, because it won't last long," Shelby says to me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, I suppose I should," I reply but can't help but think of the first time James was horrible to me.

**Flashback**

"_Hey James," I say with a smile on my face and reach up to kiss him on the lips._

"_Don't," he says to me._

"_What have I done wrong?" I ask confused he never refuses a kiss._

"_Who have you been sleeping with behind my back?" he asks and I am taken a back._

"_No one, James where has this come from?" I ask more confused now._

"_Well it's obvious that you are putting it about or you'd be sleeping with me by now," he says harshly._

"_You know I want to wait until it's the right time James," I say to him exasperated with the fact that he is actually accusing me of this._

"_No that's what you want me to believe. You were obviously a slut before you moved here or you wouldn't be knocked up," he says in a harsh tone._

"_I had sex with Noah and Noah only, believe what you want but that's the truth," I say in a tone just as harsh._

"_Talking back to me now are you?" he asks me._

"_No I'm just defending myself there's a difference," I reply a little scared of the way he is acting._

"_I don't have time for this or you, I'm going out," he says to me._

"_Where are you going?" I ask him._

"_To get laid, if you can put it about so can I," he says to me._

"_I'M NOT PUTTING IT ABOUT!" I yell at him._

"_I had better go, someone is clearly getting angry," he says and walks out._

_He comes over to my house that night at about eleven, he knocks the door and I go and answer it._

"_I'm so sorry, I will never act like that again, of course you're not a slut," he apologises and I forgive him._

**End of flashback**

"Here's your coffee," Shelby says as she is handing it to me.

"Thanks," I say and then go back into thinking about how James has treated me.

**Flashback **

"_Where have you been?" James asks me in a calm voice._

"_Out with the girls, we went to the hard rock cafe," I reply to him._

"_So how come Rhys posted on Facebook having a great time with Rachel Berry?" he asks the anger he felt evident in his tone._

"_For God's sake James, he was with us and he's gay anyway so I don't have a clue why you'd think I'd be interested in him," I reply._

"_So you left me on our home date night to be with a bunch of girls and a gay guy, I'm glad they are so much better company than I am," James shouts._

"_I don't have the head on for this tonight, you know I am only with you we've been through this," I reply tired, my pregnancy was making me feel very fatigued._

"_That was before I had any real proof, just admit it, you're a slut who whores herself around at any chance she gets. You think you're all that with your singing voice and you're not, in fact your singing isn't even that good and you'll never make it to Broadway ,now. Do you want to know what you have made it as though? A fucking teenage statistic," he rants at me._

"_If that's how you feel then get out," I say feeling the tears coming on. Once I said that he raises his fist in the air and gets ready to punch, but one look at my baby bump and he drops his fist and turns on his heel and leaves._

_That was the first time I actually felt threatened by James._

**End of flashback.**

"I think I'm going to go up to bed, get some sleep in before Levi wakes up," I say to Shelby.

"Sure, you're going to need to sleep when ever Levi is sleeping or you'll be extremely worn out," she says with a smile on her face.

I go up to bed and look in on Levi, I can see so much of Noah in his features and I can't help but think of how much of an amazing dad he would have been. I also can't help wondering if I should try to get back in contact with my father's. I actually can't help wondering is Levi safe around James.

**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter- let me know I love hearing what you think and then letting you know reasons for my decisions etc. Thanks for reading...**

_. _


	10. Chapter 10

**So I had a reviewer asking me to see what is going on in Lima and myself and Leeleelayla5 thought it was a good idea to let everyone know how the glee club are coping without her etc so this chapter is all Lima! Let me know what you think your reviews make me smile :)**

Puck's POV

"Mr Schue I think that we should do And I am telling you for the solo obviously sung by me, then Santana and myself should sing River deep mountain high and then for the group song we should have me as the lead and we should sing Don't Stop," Mercedes says, fuck has she turned into a diva since Berry left. I miss her, I miss the way she smiles and the way she has a drive to achieve her goal using everything in her power, I miss everything about her, I wish she'd come back already but her parents are out of town a lot so maybe it's for the best.

"For the tenth time Mercedes everyone gets a chance to have their input in the set list for Nationals, speaking of Nationals I have a huge update about the competition to tell you," Mr Schue tells us.

"What is it?" We all ask in unison.

"Nationals are in New York!" He exclaims with a huge cheesy grin on his face. Fuck Berry would have loved this, guess it's her loss and she lives in fucking California anyway so I doubt she even thinks about New York anymore.

The room is filled with a buzz about finally getting to go to the big apple and so on.

The bell rings signalling the end of the day and we all scarper out of there. I go to my locker and I sort out the stuff I'll need for the weekend.

"Hey Puck," Sophie, a sophomore cheerleader purrs.

"Hey," I reply and go on about sorting out my locker.

"Fancy coming over tonight and having a bit of fun?" she asks me in a tone dripping in sex.

"Maybe, I'll see if I get a better offer," I reply with a smirk and I check out her rack, I can't help but compare it with Rachel's and let me tell you it's much bigger but I heard she paid for it, anyway more than a handful is waste right and Rachel is perfect in every way.

I swagger off and head to my truck.

xxxxxGleexxxx

"Fuck Puck, that feels so good!" Sophie practically screams, I know she's close so I reach in between our bodies and begin to rub her clit in time to my thrusts, it doesn't take long for her to come and drag me over the edge with her, only as I come I'm chanting Rachel's name instead of hers.

She pushes me off her straight away and says, "you were imagining fucking another girl while you were fucking me and then have the cheek to say her name instead of mine," she shouts at me while throwing my clothes at me.

"I am so sorry-"she cuts me off.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, don't think that you'll be getting any of this any time soon," she rants gesturing down her body in a disgusted tone.

By this point I'm dressed and I get out of there as quick as possible.

I get in my truck and yell, "Fuck!" and hit my steering wheel. I have just realised something I am in love with Rachel Berry and there is most certainly nothing I can do about it.

**So I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you all think, next chapter will be us seeing Rachel in her school, coping with motherhood and of course James' abuse. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and for adding my story to your alerts and favourites it makes my day. By the way I am going to use vocal adrenaline as Rachel's glee club, they Carmel High doesn't exist in this fic but will still be a huge threat to the New Directions in Nationals. Warning! Mentions of rape in this chapter...**

Rachel POV

Levi is now four weeks old now and I am returning to school today. I'm a bit nervous but I know that my glee club have my back. Vocal Adrenaline are amazing friends and have visited me so much since I gave birth to Levi, they always have my back and the glee club is considered cool in my high school.

I get Levi ready for the day; Shelby will be looking after him at the moment as he is too young for day care. I can't believe Nationals are only a month away and we will be discussing our set list today.

"Well, I'm off to school, are you sure he's going to be ok without me? Do you remember how to send him off to sleep?" I ask her worried.

"He'll be fine, now enjoy yourself at school today," Shelby tells me.

"Ok, I'm going but I'll phone you at break ok?" I tell her.

"Fine, now go," Shelby demands.

"I'm going, I'm going," I say and head out of the door after saying another goodbye to Levi and kissing him on the head.

xxxxxGleexxxx

I walk into school and I am immediately greeted with "How are you?" and "How's Levi?" if I was back in McKinley then I would have been greeted by a slushy and bitchy comments.

I get to my locker and my best friend McKenzie walks up, well more like runs up to me.

"I am so glad you're back in school! Did you say hello to Levi from his Aunty McKenzie?" she asks me in an excited tone.

"Of course, and although I don't want to be leaving Levi yet, I know I need to get back so that I can be involved in Nationals, and I miss seeing you everyday too," I say in a tone that's just as excited.

"N'awhh come here," she says and gives me a big hug.

The bell rings and we rush off to Glee practice for our first period.

All thirty of us clamber into the choir room to get our usual seats, see I told you it was cool to be in glee.

"Ok guys, I have just found out where Nationals is going to be held this year," Miss Sanchez tells us, "It's in New York!"

"Oh my god!" I say breaking the silence, after that everyone is talking about going to New York.

"Guys!" Miss Sanchez shouts to shut us up, "Before we get to New York we have to think of a tonne of things the main one being our set list, until we have worked that out then we can't do anything else to prepare. So who has ideas?"

Normally I would be first to reel of ideas but in this club there is no competition to be the best because the talent is so strong, we all respect each other.

"Do you have any ideas Rachel?" Sophie another member asks me.

"Umm, well I do have some ideas," I confess.

"What are you waiting for Hun, get them out," McKenzie orders me with a megawatt smile on her face.

I pull out my notebook and open it up to my ideas page.

"Don't feel like I am taking over or anything," I say, New Directions always said I did that.

"We want your ideas Rach," Sophie says.

"Ok so who do you guys want to sing the solo first off because I have ideas for literally everyone?" I ask them, since leaving McKinley I have changed a lot.

"Ok, who wants Rachel?" McKenzie asks everyone, and they all put their hands up.

"Really? Thank you so much, so I was thinking for my solo I could sing I won't give up as it is really close to my personal life right now, it's easy for a teen mom to give up and I am determined that I won't," I explain and everyone agrees with me.

"Who wants to sing the lead for the group performance?" I ask them and they all say me again.

"Ok are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" they say in unison.

"There will have to be a male lead also for the song I have in mind," I say.

"That's easy, James," Samantha says.

"Ok so the song I thought of was Paradise by the Dashboard light?" I say in a questioning tone and they all agree.

"And for the duet I had one particular talented duo in mind when thinking of this song," I say and then continue, "Lea and Cory should be the leads and should sing a song that I have been working on Pretending, you have all heard it before and I am sure that it will make the judges remember us with these three numbers that we have come up with. Lea and Cory are you both ok with that?"

"Of course we are, and that song is amazing we'll definitely win with this set list," they say to me.

"Ok, so there's our set list, now I want Jade and Ruby to be in charge of our costumes as you are the fashion gurus of this club. I want all of you to be involved in the fundraising event that we are going to hold, do anyone have any ideas for that by the way?" Coach asks us.

"What about a bake sale? We did that in back in McKinley and it went down a storm, kids will give anything for unhealthy snacks," I suggest.

"Brilliant idea Rach," James praises me with a mocking smile.

"Yes definitely a good idea," Miss Sanchez agrees, "So we have everything sorted except choreography, brilliant. And there goes the bell, have a good day everyone see you tomorrow," she dismisses us.

xxxxxGleexxxx

My phone beeps indicating that I have a text.

**James: **meet me in auditorium.

**Me: **ok xx

I can tell he is mad he didn't send any kisses.

I get to the auditorium and I say, "Hey James."

"Hey Rach," he replies.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"What do you think you're doing taking over my glee club?" he asks me in a harsh tone.

"I never took over they asked me for my ideas and they wanted to go through with them I constantly asked them for their opinions and they all agreed with me," I say standing up for myself.

"Really? Oh yeah I remember. I think you'd find that they were my ideas though," he says to me.

"No, they were ideas that I come up with and you copied down into your own notebook so don't give me that shit James," I reply.

"Answering back now are you bitch? Listen to me and listen to me good. You are a nobody here in this school and you used to be the star in your old one, so now you are trying to come out on top. Don't think that you can pull the wool over my eyes. Now tonight when I come over yours I expect my food on the table and waiting for me and that wailing baby already in bed and quiet got it?" he asks me getting up in my face.

"Y-y-yes," I stutter remembering what happened the night before.

**Flashback**

_We had just finished our dinner and it was time for me to put Levi to bed, Shelby had gone out for a meal so it was just the three of us._

"_Will you shut that thing up?" James shouts._

"_Levi is not a thing James he is a baby, maybe he's just fussy," I say to him and then begin to try and quiet Levi down._

"_What the fuck ever, it's giving me a head ache," he says in a harsh tone. I was tired and didn't practically have the energy to fight with James tonight so I ignored him and focused on Levi. _

_When I finally got Levi down I went to the lounge and sat down on the overstuffed arm chair._

"_You think that you are such a good mother don't you, well that just proves how shit you are and it is karma's way of getting back at you for putting it about," he sneers._

"_For the last time James, I have only ever had sex with Noah," I reply getting really fed up with the same argument over and over._

"_Maybe you did maybe you didn't one thing that I do know is that you still haven't had sex with me!" he shouts._

"_And that is because I'm not ready James, now will you keep the noise down or you're going to wake up Levi," I retort._

"_Oh I think you are ready now," he says towering over me and I cower away._

_He slaps me and then forces himself on me, I distinctly hear Levi's cries and once the horrific event is over James asks with a disgusting leer on his face, "See wasn't so bad was it?" I just respond with tears and lots of them and I go and check on Levi. I hear the front door slam and that is when I break down before pulling myself together so that Shelby will suspect nothing._

**End of flashback.**

I am so scared that at this moment I will do anything to stay in his good books.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I felt that this was the way to go. Anyway next chapter will be New York and nationals. There will be another change in Rachel's life, she will also come face to face with the New Directions again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you all liked the last chapter, so in this chapter, it's Nationals, there will be a surprise in store for Rachel.**

Rachel POV

I have just finished packing to go to Nationals this weekend, Shelby is staying here with Levi as I don't think that he is old enough to be in the audience that long, I am going to miss him loads but it's for the best.

I hear my phone ring so I rush to get it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hello Rachel," a voice says and I instantly recognise it as my dad's.

"Dad, I don't mean to be rude but I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me," I say confused as to why he was calling.

"I understand. Listen to me darling, your father and I have split up," he reveals.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"I miss you baby girl I have spent the last year trying to talk him around into having you back and he won't budge, so I left him," he explains.

"Oh, so you want me to move back?" I ask him.

"Yes, only if you want to that is," he says giving me the option.

"I think I do but I've made some amazing friends here, much better than the New Directions. But blood is thicker than water and I miss you and think about you every minute of the day, wondering what kind of grandfather you would be to Levi," I confess.

"Levi, that is such a beautiful name," he gushes into the phone.

"Thank you, look dad, what are you doing this weekend?" I ask him.

"Nothing why?" he replies.

"Well my glee club Vocal Adrenaline has made it to Nationals in New York, do you think you could come and watch, we could spend the time to begin to get to know each other again and then you could fly over to California so that we can sort everything out, what do you think?" I ask him.

"I'd love to come and watch you perform and meet up with you, are you sure I won't cramp your style though?" he jokes.

"It's the perfect opportunity to get to know each other again, tomorrow I'll be constantly rehearsing for Nationals the following day but I'll be free tomorrow night we could meet up then how does that sound?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that sounds great darling, where are you staying?" he asks me.

"We're staying at the Hilton hotel near Times Square, I'm sure all of the rooms will be booked up there as most schools are going to be there, but if you call me and let me know what time you want to meet up then I could wait outside for you, is that ok?" I tell him.

"That sounds fabulous, I'll see you tomorrow, love you," he says.

"Love you too dad, see you tomorrow," I reply.

When the phone line goes dead I rush downstairs and explain the phone call to Shelby.

"That's great Rach, are you sure you want to leave all your friends and James behind, I'm sure you could ask your father if he could be transferred over to the local hospital," Shelby asks me.

"No, I want to go back to Lima, I think that it would be good for Levi to grow up in a quiet place, up until I graduate, then it'll be off to New York," I say. I couldn't tell her the real reason I wanted to get out of here. I think that God must have thought I needed a saviour from James and here's my father unknowingly saving me.

"As long as it's what you want then that's all that matters," Shelby replies with a smile on her face.

"Well I had better check I have everything we're leaving in half an hour," I say and go upstairs.

Puck's POV

The bus is buzzing with excitement, we're going to Nationals in New York, and I can't wait!

"So Puckerman, fancy taking me to a fancy restaurant while we're in New York, you know an expensive dinner is sure to make me want you in bed," Lauren says, oh yeah did I mention I have a thing for Lauren now. Don't get me wrong I'm still in love with Rachel but I have always had a secret thing for big chicks and their humongous knockers, so I thought I'd give Lauren a ride of her life.

"Sure," I reply and then we start talking about Nationals.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Rachel POV

"I've made it," I say looking at my surroundings.

"Yes you have, one day you're going to be the one having her name up in lights," McKenzie says making me jump.

I turn around and smile. "By the way, McKenzie, I won't be around tomorrow night I'm going to have some alone time while I have the chance, it's not easy anymore," I say to her hoping that she doesn't ask any more questions. I have decided that I am definitely going back to Lima, but no one is going to know until the last day of school, by then everything will be ready for me to go back to and I never have to see James again, it will be safer than breaking up with him, who knows what would happen.

"Ok, I can see your point which is why I am going to let you off," she replies with a smile. I can't help but think about how much I am going to miss her.

"Thanks, I appreciate you approval," I say sarcastically.

We get into our hotel rooms and I am sharing a room with McKenzie and Sophie who are my closest friends in the group. We talk for about ten minutes about what we are going to do first and then decide to unpack. Once we have finished unpacking, we go to tell Miss Sanchez that we are going out shopping.

xxxxxGleexxxx

"Hello Rachel," my father greets me.

"Dad!" I yell and give him a massive hug.

"It's so nice see you again!" my dad says, "I've missed you so much and I regret ever going along with throwing you out, I regret not seeing you progress throughout the pregnancy and not knowing my grandson from day one, I hope I can make it up to you."

"I missed you too dad, and as for making it up to me you've already made a start by coming all the way to New York to watch me win," I say to him with just as much enthusiasm.

"So how about we go to a nice vegan restaurant and catch up on everything that we have missed about each other then?" he asks me with his arm around me.

"Sure, dad," I reply and then we head off.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Last night was amazing, and I have decided for definite that I am going back to Lima to be with my dad. Nationals are today and for the first time since I started high school my dad has come to watch me.

"So are you ready for this?" McKenzie asks me.

"When am I not ready to perform?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"That's true," she says as the bell rings for us to get ready to take our places. We've got the first slot which is the death slot as we have to make the judges remember us from all of the other contestants.

I take my place back stage getting ready for the opening number of I won't give up.

"Good luck babe," James says and kisses me on the cheek. I try my best not to flinch at his touch or turn away so that we won't mae a scene, well that and I'm embarrassed at what has been happening.

"You too," is all I say, and then he goes back offstage which leaves me on my own.

"And now with the first performance for the 2012 Nationals is Vocal Adrenaline from California," the announcer introduces.

Everything goes quiet, and the curtain comes up.

The opening bars of I won't give up begin to play and I glance around the audience and then begin to sing.

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When I finish the first chorus I glance around the audience again and I see the New Directions, shit this cannot be happening. The looks on their faces though are enough to show that they were not expecting me to be part of Vocal Adrenaline.****

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

When I finish the song, there is a standing ovation, I haven't felt this special since the day I gave birth to Levi, after realising that he would need me for life, I felt like the most special person in the world. Now everyone, even the New Directions were giving me a standing ovation and it felt amazing.

I went side stage and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline took their places ready for Paradise by the Dashboard Light.

**Well I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**

**C'mon! Hold tight!  
C'mon! Holdtight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed  
Baby don't ya hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let you know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
I wanna make your motor run  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold tight!  
C'mon! Hold tight!  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
In The deep dark night  
Paradise by the dashboard light  
You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely-  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night...  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night...  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me!  
Will you love me forever!  
Do you need me!  
Will you never leave me!  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me!  
Will you love me forever!**

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Will you love me forever?  
Let me sleep on it  
Will you love me forever!  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time,  
So I can end my time with you!  
It was long ago and it was far away  
And it was so much better that it is today  
it never felt so good it never felt so right  
we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Again we had a standing ovation, and it felt amazing, we all cleared the stage except for Lea and Cory who were closing our set with Pretending.

They smashed it and then we left back stage to go into the audience.

We go the refreshments stand in the foyer to purchase drinks and snacks before we headed back in. I have just finished my purchases when I turn around and walk straight into a wall of muscle, I was about to apologise when I realise that it was Puck I walked into.

"What the hell Berry?" Puck asks me.

"I was just purchasing snacks, I thought that was obvious," I say playing dumb.

"You know what I mean," he says and grabs me by the arm to pull me to the side, where the rest of the New Directions were.

"Hi," I say sheepishly.

"What the hell! You leave without an explanation and now you're competing against us!" Santana exclaims.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter of moving, and as for competing against you I didn't even now you'd made it to Nationals. None of you made an effort to contact me when I left so why do you suddenly give a shit now?" I ask them and they gasp in surprise, I never cursed before I moved to California.

"We don't we just want to know why you left without a word," Santana says simply.

"Look Satan, I get it, you are jelous because I actually have talent and I am going places, you on the other hand only have a talent in the bedroom department and seeing that is all you're good at, there will be only two jobs you'll be good for, a hooker or a lap dancer," I say, tired that even after all this time Santana can't be nice to me, if only it was this easy when it came to James.

"Looks like someone grew a backbone and I respect that," Santana smirks, "Seriously though you more than likely going to beat us with those numbers."

"Well it'll count for nothing before long," I say without thinking.

"What do you mean Berry?" Puck asks me.

"You might as well know, I'm moving back to Lima in the fall, my dad's are back so I am moving back there," I say not realising McKenzie is behind me.

"You're what?" she gasps.

"I am so sorry McKenzie I was going to tell you as soon as Nationals were over, I'll still be visiting you like all the time and you can come and visit me," I say praying she won't say anything about Levi, and once again I find that there definitely is someone watching over me.

"Obviously, and I see why you never told me, you're going to have to fill me in on what went down with your dad's when they told you have to come back," she says without blowing my secret.

"Obviously!" I say and then turn back to the New Directions.

"Good luck and I'll see you in the fall," I say to them.

After an agonising few hours and watching the New Directions nail their performance, it was time for the results.

We go to the list for the top three and find that Vocal Adrenaline, Supreme Vocals and Soul were the top three.

We make our way to the stage and then Lindsay Lohan who was a celebrity judge announces the results.

"In third place is, Soul!" she says, "And the winner is... Vocal Adrenaline."

We cheer and then go for a much needed celebration.

**So I hope you all like this chapter- the next chapter will be Rachel telling Vocal Adrenaline that she is leaving and her moving back to Lima. Don't forget to let me know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I know I have taken like forever to update but I have been super busy, I've been on vacation, visiting family, old friends and getting stuff ready for college, so I have had like zero time on my hands. So again I apologise but I hope to be able to update more often. Enjoy! **

Rachel POV

Today's the day where I have to tell Vocal Adrenaline I am leaving, which I am dreading seeing as James will be there. I am all packed and ready to go though so it shouldn't be too hard to escape him before it gets too late and my son and I end up in hospital or something. I still can't believe him... I actually still can't admit what happened to myself, and if I can't be honest with myself then I haven't got a hope in hell of getting help off other people.

xxxxxxxx

Puck POV

I can't believe Rachel is coming back, I've already dumped Lauren. I know when she broke up with me I basically said all she was, was sex to me but that was just my reflexes. I wasn't in love with Quinn I loved the baby she was carrying. I sure hope I can make things right with Rachel, I missed her so much.

xxxxxxxx

Rachel POV

"I'm leaving, I am sorry but I have decided to move on," I say to them, I am hoping no one asks where so James won't follow me.

"Where to Rachy?" Sophie asks me.

"Oh with some of my other family, Shelby is going out of town for a few months so I am moving on," I say hoping she won't ask anything else.

"You haven't said exactly where though?" she says.

"Well I have family in Dallas, Texas so I am going to stay there for a while I'll text you the address later," I reply, and I notice McKenzie's confused face.

"Ok, well I hope you arrive there safe ok, so let's have one last glee meeting before you leave," she says trying to put a smile on though I can see the tears.

"Actually I have to go, my plane won't be long so I'll text you when I get there. Thanks for everything guys," I say to them and McKenzie and Sophie are the first to come and hug me goodbye, then the rest all join in.

People saying things like "You'll be missed" and I can't stop the tears even if I wanted to.

"What about us?" James says to me, this is what I feared the most.

"We're going to break up, I need this fresh start, I don't want to be feeling guilty about talking to other guys if I'm in a long distance relationship with you, it just won't feel right, I'm sorry but I have to do this," I say to him.

"You're kidding right? You're breaking up with me so you can slut yourself around some new town? Ok fine, just don't come running back to me when you get hurt." He snaps and I can see the anger in his eyes, just like the other night. At least he won't hit me or anything not in front of all these witnesses.

"Right I had better go, my flight won't be long, it's been nice knowing you guys, so you had better all keep in touch," I tell them.

"We will," they chorus. With that I walk out the door.

**Ok so I know this is a short chapter but I was kind of in a rush, I want to apologise again, let me know what you think :) so Puck is going to find out about Levi soon what should his reaction be? **


End file.
